No Regrets
by Fragile Hanabi
Summary: Tayuya was aware that she was rude and foul - mouthed and had a hard time getting along with people, but that didn't mean she couldn't be loved. Sakon x Tayuya. Please review.


_**No Regrets**_

"Stupid bastard! You almost broke my fucking flute! I fucking hate you!"

"I told you I won't fight you when you use that thing! You're a stupid bitch!"

"I don't give a damn! You're annoying me! I'm leaving!"

Sakon didn't bother to respond - Tayuya was already gone. She rushed through the forest, fists clenched as anger pulsated through her veins. She was sick and tired of trying to train with Sakon - he always criticized her about how she fought and with what she fought and how every move she attempted to make against him was wrong or not strong enough.

Stupid moron. He was always complaining. Tayuya didn't know why she bothered to train with him - in her mind, she was already strong enough and she didn't need to make any improvements. Sakon stated otherwise, managing to convince her to come and practice with him in the forest outside their village - and no matter how many times she cursed at him and insulted him and told him no, she always ended up standing across from him in the middle of a clearing as they prepared to battle one another. She always seemed to win too, beating him easily even though he was stronger than her - but when they trained Sakon didn't fight to his full potential. This annoyed Tayuya - why bother training against him when he wasn't evening fighting her seriously? She supposed he had his reasons for not fighting her to his full potential - he did have his twin Ukon with him whenever he trained with her, and she guessed that he had to save some strength to support him.

Then there were other reasons - hypotheses created by Kidomaru and Jirobo that she had not wanted to dwell on because of the odd feeling that they caused in her heart. Both of her teammates often hinted that Sakon liked her and trained with her so that the two of them could be alone more often. Tayuya had brushed off their theory, stating that Sakon was never alone because he always had Ukon with him and that no idiot, even an idiot like Sakon, would want to date her.

Kidomaru and Jirobo had agreed with the latter, which gained them a severe beating from the angered kunoichi. Tayuya was aware that she was rude and foul - mouthed and had a hard time getting along with people, but that didn't mean she couldn't be loved. She wanted to be loved, despite her constant insisting that she didn't need companionship. She wanted a boyfriend. She wanted someone to hold her after a long day when the going got tough, to tell her that everything would be alright even though it probably wouldn't.

Secretly, Tayuya wouldn't mind if that someone was Sakon. As much as she screamed at him and told him that she hated him, she had lately been feeling something when she looked at her silver haired teammate. He was attractive in an odd way, strong, rude yet polite at the same time, and he actually acted like he half - ass cared about her, which was more than most people ever seemed to do. Kidomaru barely talked to her, Jirobo only scolded her when she was cursing or acting rude, and Ukon never bothered with her when he was the dominant twin - which rarely ever happened, so his opinion didn't matter to her. None of their opinions mattered to her.

Except Sakon's.

Tayuya stopped running for a moment, leaning against a tree to catch her breath and clear her mind.

Thinking of her teammate like that was not a good sign.

* * *

Tayuya found herself face first in the dirt, Sakon's weight against her back as he pinned her down. She cursed loudly and Sakon smirked, Ukon waking briefly to make a snide comment at Tayuya's failure before he fell asleep again, snickering lightly. 

Tayuya seethed with anger. Again she had faltered to his request for her to come and train with him, and now she found herself lying on the ground. "Get off me, shithead!" she cursed into the dirt, attempting to turn her head to see her opponent.

"Not so fast," Sakon replied. "I'm enjoying having the upper hand in this little battle."

Tayuya screamed in frustration as a diatribe of curses and insults flowed from her mouth at her teammate. Sakon didn't responded and eventually Tayuya grew tired of yelling, laying quietly in the dirt. She racked her mind for a move that she could use to get Sakon off of her when she felt his weight shift away from her. Tayuya attempted to get up but found herself forced onto her back, Sakon leaning over her.

There was a smirk on his green lips and gleam of triumph in his dark eyes.

Tayuya grew frustrated again. This was annoying.

"Get off me now!" she growled at him.

Sakon's smirk widened slightly. "I don't think so," he whispered as he brought his face closer to hers.

Tayuya's eyes widened as she felt her pulse quicken. What was he doing? Sakon had never acted like this before. Was this some type of game he was playing? A practical joke he had come up with just to purposely annoy her?

Or maybe he had something _else_ on his mind entirely.

Like Kidomaru and Jirobo had hinted at.

"Don't you dare," Tayuya threatened, glaring at him.

Sakon paused for a moment, looking slightly confused by her threat. He could see she was angry and deathly serious, and he knew that these weren't good signs. Tayuya continued to glare at him until Sakon began to pull away. Smart move. She closed her eyes in relief, releasing her frustration in a breath she wasn't even aware she had been holding in.

Suddenly, she felt his lips press gently against hers.

* * *

Tayuya couldn't believe that he had kissed her. 

"I'm going to fucking kill you!" she screamed as she ran, brandishing her flute. Ahead of her was Sakon, running as fast as he possibly could. She chased him through the forest towards their village, shrieking at the top of her lungs. Sakon refused to look back at her, petrified by the thought of what she would be capable of if she caught up to him. Ukon had even awoken, yelling loudly about being disturbed.

Tayuya hadn't been this angry in a long time, and all it took was a simple kiss from her teammate to push her over the edge. It wasn't the kiss that angered her so much - it was the feelings she had gotten while he was kissing her. The way that her heartbeat had quickened and the sudden sense of pleasure and the flush to her cheeks and the want for him to continue once he had pulled away had confused her greatly.

She hated being confused - especially by boys.

Especially by Sakon.

The village grew closer as Tayuya caught up with her teammate. He was within arms reach of the gate when she grabbed him, her shrieking changing to swearing as she prepared to attack him.

Her plans were interrupted by the sound of the gate opening. Tayuya looked towards the entrance and tensed suddenly.

Kimimaro.

Tayuya let go of Sakon and backed away slightly. Her teammate had tensed also, glaring at their fellow ninja. Kimimaro gazed at them both, his face emotionless savor his eyes, which clearly showed the hate he felt towards them both.

As tough as she was, Tayuya shivered under his glare. She knew Kimimaro couldn't stand her and he often spoke of killing her, which scared her greatly. She had never let on that he frightened her until now.

"Stop fooling around," Kimimaro said after a moment, having not noticed the shiver his gaze had caused. "You must save your strength for our mission. That is the only purpose you and the rest of your team have. When it is over, I swear I will kill you both." His eyes lingered on Tayuya as he spoke, gleaming nastily when he mentioned killing. Tayuya narrowed her eyes at him. Kimimaro smirked as he turned and headed back into the village, shutting the gate behind him.

Tayuya allowed herself to relax slightly and she glanced at Sakon. He was staring at the spot where Kimimaro had just been standing, a look of pure hatred on his face.

Anger focused on a new target, Tayuya told Sakon to stop staring as she pushed open the doors to the village and went inside.

* * *

"Unfortunately, Kimimaro will not be joining you on your mission tomorrow," Kabuto explained as he looked at the four shinobi in front of him. "His health is currently suffering and we cannot afford to lose him by sending him out with you. However, you four shall still dispatch from here early in the morning and retrieve Sasuke Uchiha as we previously planned." 

Tayuya smirked. Kimimaro was gone for now - it looked like he wouldn't be killing her until they returned to the village.

If they returned to the village - while Tayuya was certain that there would be nothing to keep them from completing their mission, something inside of her caused her to wonder if everyone would return alright.

It was more than the postponed threat from Kimimaro that was bothering her now.

* * *

Tayuya lay on the floor, pulling her blanket closer to her as she attempted to fall asleep. Tomorrow was coming quicker than she had expected and she needed to gain as much strength as she possibly could before daybreak. They needed to perform a successful mission - or else. 

Closing her eyes, Tayuya shifted onto her side and attempted to drift off. The fire she had made glowed peacefully, casting a dim light around the hut and providing the comfort of heat. Sleep came slowly and Tayuya was about ready to surrender to it when she heard a noise somewhere behind her.

Her eyes widened and her pulse quickened. She lay as still as possible and listened for another noise, but all she heard was deafening silence. Relaxing slightly, she closed her eyes again and attempted to return to sleep when she felt a hand grasp her wrist. Tayuya panicked and flipped onto her back, ready to defend herself against the intruder when she caught sight of his face.

It was Sakon.

He was lying next to her, his hand still clutched around her wrist and a very small smile was playing on his green lips. His eyes held a look of mild amusement and he was alone - Ukon wasn't with him.

Tayuya gaped at him in confusion. He had been the noise that had just frightened her? What was he doing here? How long had he been standing in the shadows? What was going on?

Tayuya's first instinct was to punch him, then scream at him, and then kill him, but she found a softer emotion clouding up her barely formed anger. She was surprised to find that she didn't mind his hand grasping her wrist or the fact that he was so close to her that their faces almost touched - in fact, she felt uncharacteristically nervous by his very presence.

She hated him for making her feel these emotions.

But then she wanted to thank him at the same time.

Tayuya opened her mouth to speak but Sakon shook his head slightly and she closed her mouth. He closed his eyes and moved slightly closer to her, his face resting on her hair. Tayuya's heartbeat continued to beat quickly and she too closed her eyes, confusion still swirling in her thoughts. Normally she would never allow something like this to happen, but this time things were different.

Sleep overcame them both as they lay together during their final night of peace. Sakon had been aware that their entire team had very little time left before they went on their mission and returned to find death at the hands of Kimimaro - if death didn't first get them while they were gone. He had chosen then to spend his last night alone with Tayuya, leaving Ukon back at their hut and telling his older twin brother that he had something he needed to do before they left in the morning. He cared for his bitchy teammate more than a ninja was supposed to care about another human and he wanted her to know that - he knew how much she secretly desired companionship from a male.

So tonight he decided that they would not be ninja, nor cursed marked minions of a higher evil.

Tonight they would be a boy and a girl.

It was a simple as that.

* * *

Ukon came to Tayuya's door as soon as the sun rose to retrieve his younger brother. Pushing open the door he entered the hut quietly and gazed open the sight that met his eyes.

Sakon and Tayuya were lying together, his face buried in her hair and neck. His hand was clasped around her wrist in a protective manner and she had her free arm thrown across his shoulders. Both looked content.

Ukon moved closer to his brother to wake him up. He hadn't known that this was Sakon's intent when he had left him to come here, speaking of the need to finish something so he wouldn't regret anything when they left on their mission.

Ukon hadn't known that his brother meant not regretting anything involving Tayuya. His brother was really an idiot by deciding to fall for her.

Ukon hadn't even considered the possibility that Tayuya would like Sakon back.

This little scene changed his perception of them both.

* * *

The four shinobi stood together on top of a roof in Konoha. Sasuke Uchiha was situated in a tree not far from them, looking upset and angered. When night fell, they would take him. 

Tayuya stood in between Kidomaru and Jirobo, glancing past Kidomaru's shoulder to look at Sakon. He was watching Sasuke intently, smirking slightly. His gazed shifted to hers momentarily and they both looked away, hiding the sudden surge of nervousness that had shot through them both.

Neither one had spoken to each other about the previous night.

They mentally agreed that not speaking about it would be best.

* * *

Sakon jumped away from her, chasing after the three leaf ninja that had previously interrupted them. Tayuya regained her balance after a moment of wobbling slightly and took off after him, going as fast as she could to catch up with him.

He was already too far ahead and she lost sight of all four of them.

Tayuya felt an odd pang in her heart that managed to momentarily subdue the anger that was ablaze within her. Tayuya knew that she would never see Sakon again. His form rushing away from her in anger to chase and kill the three leaf ninja would be the last memory she had of him.

It was over for them before it had ever really begun.

But no regrets plagued either of their minds.

**Fin.**

* * *

**A/N: **

**Well, I hope that was good. This is the first story that I've ever written for the _Naruto_ fandom, and I hope I got everything right. I chose to make my first story Sakon x Tayuya (or SakoTayu) because I really like the pairing and the way that these two characters seem to fit so well together. **

**Please review and thank you for reading!**


End file.
